ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Good and evil
This is a psychology article concerning core concepts in mythology, ufology, and the paranormal, with the intention to contemplate the nature of what is good and evil. Good and evil is a human concept pondered by philosophers and theologians alike, to determine the intent of the protagonists and antagonists of legend, ufology, and paranormal studies. The human drive behind pondering good and evil, is psychologically rooted for the preservation of humanity. Virtually all decisions and judgements are made based on whether we (humans) “think” something is good, or bad. Intentions : The following content is comprised of questions to ponder what is good and what is evil, or if it even really matters. Humans want to know who the “good guys” are, and who the “bad guys” are: Are they good spirits, or bad? Are they good aliens or evil aliens?Psychic and Spiritual Protection by Sal Are they a Confederation,The Ashtar Command and Galactic Confederation or a FederationGalactic Federation of Light — Planetary Ascension Update (are names significant? Why do names change?) ? Are they “beings of light”,OM Times, What are Light Beings? or Luciferian?Wikipedia, Are they Draconian,Truth Control, Draco Empire/Draconian Civilzations, by Chris, October 2nd, 2012 or Reptilian? Are they Archons, or Anunnaki? Are they all the same - to elevate us as humans, or just hellbent on human domination (to enslave and feed off of us)?History of Jehovah and the Anunnaki, a correspondence between Salla and Sokolov Is David Wilcock’s “Alliance” on our side,Divine Cosmos, New Briefings: Alliance Seizing Trillions Stolen By Deep State, Preparing to Give It Back, by David Wilcock, Jul 2, 2018 or just using us as puppets? Was World War II a proxy war (Compare Paul Hellyer symposiumPaul Hellyer symposium b. 2018 (See also Paul Hellyer)) for an even greater (possibly spiritual) struggle in our midst? Are we bystanders in a fight between extraterrestrial Allied forces and an equivillant? Is there really a power struggle between alien factions, or are we just caught in the middle of a galactic theatre between good and evil? Why does the (or Swastica) keep popping up in ufology?The Secrets of Mojave, by ’The Group’, Edited by ’Branton’ Is it good or evil? Is it good when reversed? Is reversed really evil? Which way is “reversed”? ]Why would a be imprinted on the soles of Adamski’s Venusian? Was the position of the tetraskelion meant to be viewed as a mirror (opposite) from the cast (Thus the original position would be Swastica)? Was it meant to be viewed at all (as it was located on the soles)? Is there any signicance to the Venusian being “Nordic” looking? Why doesn't the Venusian look Hindu, or Native American for the justification of the tetraskelion? (see also George Adamski). Is the good or evil? Is it good and evil? Is it good right-side up (as portrayed as a star on US military aircraft), or is it evil no matter which way it’s turned? Does it become evil if a circle is drawn around the star? Is it evil when a star is “upside down”? What constitutes as upside down? If an “entity” is invoked, are they seated, or standing, next to you, where all are observing the pentagram in the same position? From the perspective of a seated human looking at the pentagram “upside-down”, it would be viewed right side up to an “entity” on the opposite side of the star. Is the position of the pentagram either good or evil dependent on the human perspective? Are goats good, or evil? The psychology behind these concepts is for the pursuit of human preservation and longevity. Biblical formula This section is still under construction... Topic under construction * Who is the (Greek: astēr orthrinosStrong's G3720 - orthrinos): (הֵילֵל heylel),[https://www.blueletterbible.org/lang/lexicon/lexicon.cfm?Strongs=H1966&t=KJV Strong's H1966 - heylel] or ? * A comparitive analysis of Val Thor and the “Nordic” Venusians.Exopolitics, Val Thor Topic under construction In the , there is a dialogue between and , where a comparison is made between the raising up of the Son of Man and the act of the serpent being raised by Moses for the healing of the people.Olson, Dennis T. (1996). Numbers. Louisville: Westminster John Knox Press. pp. 135–8. ISBN 978-0-8042-3104-6, referring to John 3:14-16 on p.137Wikipedia, Nehushtan, New Testament Lacerta Files Under construction... Racial formula The “alien races”anunnaki.org, Alien Races (in no particular order) are: “Nordics”,Hybrids Rising, Blond Nordic ETs “Greys”,Hybrids Rising, The Greys, Extraterrestrials with Gray Skin “Little green men”,Wikipedia, “Blues”,Hybrids Rising, The Blues-Aliens With Blue Skin and “Tall whites”Hybrids Rising, Tall Whites, Pleiadians and Blond Nordic ETs. Are these racist expressions of identification? Does the factor into the racial formula?K. Paul Johnson: The Masters Revealed. Madame Blavatsky and the myth of the Great White Lodge. Albany, NY 1994: SUNY press What is the “black lodge”?Roerich, Nicholas and Helena Hierarchy Agni Yoga Society, Inc. 1931 (reprinted 1977): "Certainly, when the black lodge directs its arrows against the White Brotherhood, the consequences are self-destructive, and the manifestation of a rebounding blow is unavoidable. What you heard is a consequence of self-destruction, because the aimed arrow returned to the sender." Does white mean good, and black mean evil? What is the purpose of if is all good? Is gray magick, because of its “neutrality”, better than white magick as it is to ? Is there a true difference between white and black magick?Sinnett, Alfred Percy. The Occult World. Boston: Colby & Rich, 1882. White and black auras?The Summit Lighthouse, Great White Brotherhood White and black aliens?Hybrids Rising, Tall Black Alien Beings And finally, white and black people? Explain how the above is mixing apples to oranges when they are all fruit.From a Christian perspective, the Gospels liken fruit to people and their works. “Every tree that does not bear good fruit is cut down and thrown into the fire. So then, you will know them by their fruits” (Matthew 7:19-20). If white magick is good, and if Jesus’ fine works were good: was Jesus’ unexplained miracles— ? Higher intelligence An outstanding question, especially by non-believers of higher intelligence over mere humans, is: If there is an advanced race existing amongst us, why haven’t they eradicated humans already? Why hide in the shadows, and not make themselves known? Possible answers From an acute conspiratorial view: it is easier to run a shadow government behind the scenes, that can employ s without needing a law makers’ consent (i.e. congress), or consent by “The People”. From an obtuse conspiratorial view: the “laws of nature” are balanced and set, and no matter what “evils” are done, it is eventually balanced out. So rather than squashing its resources, the higher intelligence chooses to “use” its resources (i.e. humans, the way we use cattle as a resource to breed, milk, and use for food) with as less collateral damage as possible. If a cow is not privy to human standards of living, how can humans be privy to the methods of a higher intelligence? :See also [https://youtu.be/fycQa2SrPzU Linda Moulton Howe’s symposium on “Prime” beings discussed at Contact in the Desert c. 2018] Tangent questions Tangent fruits What’s in a name? :Please note, there is a tinge of sarcasm for the following real perspectives: * If G-d is spelled with capital “G”, He is good. If lower case “g” as in “god”, he is pagan and evil. If G-d is spelled with consenants only (without vowels), this must be the true Judeo G-d. But if it has the “o” in it, it can only be a false evil Christian God. * If magic is spelled “magic”, it must be good and , because if you add the “k” at the end, as in black magick, it is evil and black. * Galactic Confederation of Light! Oops, I meant to say: Galactic Federation of Light! See also * Alien agenda References You might also like Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Paranormal Category:Human psychology